Kidnapping Bryan
by Mad and Truly Insane Sab
Summary: Bryan is kidnapped and the kidnapper is demanding forty million dallars. Voltaire does not have the money and forced to ask the BBA for help. Plus the kidnapper is sending video's of Bryan being tortured. I'm taking ocs.
1. Default Chapter

"Where's Bryan?" snarled Boris to Tala. "I don't know, I never saw him in the showers this morning so I imagine he slept in" replied Tala.  
  
"SLEEPING!" roared Boris, "After losing to that third class beyblader he's sleeping?" Boris turned and went to go wake up Bryan.  
  
He entered the corridor that contained Bryan's cell. He found Bryan's bed empty. "Where is he?" he shouted angrily.  
  
He stomped down the corridor down to the showers and entered. Bryan was not here either.  
  
After an hour of searching he started to get desperate. Maybe he should check Bryan's cell one last time before going to report to Voltaire that Bryan was missing. He crept into the room and lifted Bryan's cover.  
  
There wasn't Bryan but there was a tape. "What?" said Boris shocked. He took the tape into his office and placed the tape in the VCR.  
  
A skinny man with jet-black hair and a long crooked nose appeared on the screen. "Hello, by now you have probably noticed that your student Bryan is missing" Boris stared at the screen shock clear on his face.  
  
"Well look no more, I have Bryan safe and sound. Isn't that right Bryan" he heard a cry and then saw Bryan. A look a fear clear on his face. Boris noticed he was being lifted by his hair.  
  
"Please someone help me!" he said tears streaming down the sides of his pale cheeks.  
  
"Hmmm" drawled the man, "Now they just can't help you now can they? They need to give me something I want," he said looking at Bryan. "Now listen up! I want forty million dallars pronto or cutie here gets it" he took Bryan lifting Bryan higher by his feet.  
  
Bryan squinting his eyes in pain.  
  
"Now just to show this is no joke" he took Bryan's head and slammed it into the cement walls. He cried out and then fell to the ground unconciose.  
  
"Bryan" shouted Boris. The man smirked at the camera and then gave Bryan a swift kick in the ribs. The man smiled evilly, "You have one month to get my money" and with that the screen went black.  
  
Boris looked down. What should he do? They didn't have that sort of money, all their money had gone towards the bit beast and the bladers themselves. Not to mention the heavy fee they had to pay to rebuild the abbey when it had blown up.  
  
He decided to go see Voltaire. He would no what to do. He entered Voltaire's large office. "What do you want Boris?" growled Voltaire.  
  
"I noticed Bryan was missing" Boris said shakingly.  
  
"And"  
  
"Well, I found this under his bed covers" he said handing the tape to Boris.  
  
"What's this?" asked Voltaire looking at the tape. "Just watch it sometime today" Boris pleaded. "Alright. Now go do some work" Boris left.  
  
He hoped that Voltaire would come up with something and that Bryan was all right. He still had the picture in his mind. Bryan's face so filled with fear. The tears streaming down his cheeks and the thud his head made as it was smashed into the wall.  
  
That man would pay he thought. He entered where his three of his best bladers were practicing. "Where's Bryan?" asked Tala.  
  
Boris shook his head and started to the lab. Once he entered however, one of the guards came rushing in. "Votaire wants to see you, immediately" said the guard. Boris rushed down to Voltaire's office.  
  
He opened the door without knocked and saw Voltaire rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Please tell me this is just a joke," Voltaire said in a sort of whiney voice, "just some sick joke."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not sur. Now I must know do you have a plan?" Boris asked.  
  
"Well of coarse I have a bloody plan, but it would ruin the Biovolt name for sure."  
  
"What's your plan sur?"  
  
"To ask the BBA for help." Voltaire said.  
  
"The BBA?"  
  
"Yes Boris, the BBA. They are richer then us at the moment and I'm sure they would understand." Voltaire shook his head. "Let's give it a week and see what happens," said Voltaire.  
  
"But Voltaire, you saw what that man did to Bryan. Bryan was trained to be emotionless and yet that man got tears out of him. Plus that man is abusive and he slammed-" Boris was interrupted be Voltairs voice. "Boris, I know what that man did do Bryan but we can't rush into things to quickly. We don't want to look stupid infront of the BBA."  
  
Boris sighed knowing that Boris would not change his mind.  
  
It had been four days since the man had sent the warning video. And still he had no response. For the past few days, Bryan had only eaten bits of pieces of the man's leftovers.  
  
Bryan opened his eyes slowly. His vision blurry at first, but it cleared once he blinked a few times. He then felt his aching head. He lifted his hand and held his head.  
  
"Well, well, well look who's up" Bryan heard a voice say. He turned his head slightly and saw his kidnapper sitting in an old chair eating an apple.  
  
It was then Bryan realized how hungry he was. He held his empty stomach. "Um.sur, can I have something to eat?" The man looked at him. A smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"Here you go," he said throwing the remains of the apple at Bryan. It fell to the ground about a meter away from him.  
  
He shuddered at the half eaten fruit. "Can I have a new apple?" he asked.  
  
The man looked at him angrily. "You ungrateful little kid" he got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to the Bryan.  
  
Bryan closed his eyes in fear. The man lifted the boy by his collar. Bryan began to cry, afraid of what might happen to him.  
  
"Stop crying" the man yelled. Bryan tried but the tears kept flowing. "I'll show you something to cry about," the man said bringing Bryan to his bed.  
  
Bryan widened his eyes as he realized what was about to happen, the man took out his video camera and pressed the record button.  
  
Boris ran to Voltaire's office. "We got another video!" said Boris slamming the video on Voltaire's desk.  
  
"Did you watch it?" Boris shook his head no. "well then lets watch it" Voltaire said indicating the VCR.  
  
Boris popped the video in and the screen came on. It showed Bryan lying on the bed whimpering. The man came into view and started to remove Bryan's clothing.  
  
He first through off his vest, then his blue shirt. He then ripped the sobbing boy's pants. Leaving him only in his black boxer shorts.  
  
The man licked his lips. He started to remove his boxers. Bryan's sobbing increased. The man removed his own clothes and then began to prepare Bryan.  
  
Bryan's screams filled Boris's office as the man entered him. When the man finished he simply got up and left leaving Bryan sobbing on the bed. The screen went black.  
  
Both Voltaire and Boris's jaw hung wide open. "It's time," said Voltaire rising from his chair, "to contact the BBA." 


	2. Chapter Two

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and especially Fallen Iceangel for putting my story on your favorites list. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last chapter but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"You'll see," said Voltaire. "Voltaire, what makes you think we'll help you after all you've done!" Judy said angrily.  
  
"Because. Some ones life is on the line," Voltaire said trying not to loose his temper.  
  
"Who's life Voltaire?" questioned Judy. "You'll see," said Voltaire, "You'll see," he repeated eyed downcast. He walked over to the TV and put the first tape in the VCR.  
  
The black haired man appeared once again on the TV screen holding Bryan by his hair in his left hand. He made his commands and knocked Bryan out followed by a kick in the ribs.  
  
"Is this one of your tricks Voltaire? Cause if it is you sunk to a whole new low," Mr.Dickenson said. But Voltaire did not answer; instead he removed the first tape and replaced it with the second tape.  
  
The whole room fell silent as they watched what happened. Judy turned away when his boxers were pulled down and he was fully exposed. But she could still hear the sobbing and screaming from Bryan.  
  
Finally when the tape ended, Voltaire stood up and walked infront of the room. "And if that's not enough, I received this movie yesterday," he said indicating the tape in his left hand. "Watch" he commanded inserting the tape.  
  
The screen turned on and the black haired man appeared on the screen. "Your student is very stupid you know that," he said. "He tried to escape, but I caught him and now he must be punished. "  
  
The camera showed Bryan in the corner whimpering. His eyes wide in fear and his hair a mess. The man lifted Bryan up whispering something in Bryan's ear that was not audible. He kissed him inserting his tongue into Bryan's mouth.  
  
Bryan tried to resist but the man held him firmly. He finally managed to bite the man's tongue. The man stumbled back. "You piece of fuck!" he shouted kicking Bryan in the groin. Bryan fell to the ground in pain. The man laughed cruelly. "And you deserve it!" the man sneered.  
  
The man took this as an opportunity and began to kick Bryan repeatedly until he heard a snap. The man lifted Bryan up and began to punch Bryan in the face until he was knocked out cold.  
  
The man smiled at his work. He gave him one last kick in the ribs. Another snap was heard and then the screen went black once again.  
  
Bryan opened his eyes. He had cried himself to sleep he thought. He got up retrieving his clothes and putting them on to regain what dignity he had left. He exited the man's bedroom. He saw the man sound asleep on the couch.  
  
This was his chance he thought. His chance to escape. He quietly snuck by the couch. The door was now only about ten feet away.  
  
He began to dash for the door only to have someone grab his feet tripping him making him fall flat on his face.  
  
Bryan backed away into the corner. The man took out the dreaded video camera. Bryan knew that whenever the man took out the camera it only meant bad things.  
  
He whimpered. He was horrified at what might happen to him. The man came up to him, whispering in his ear: "you're a very handsome blader you know that Bryan?"  
  
He brought his lips to Bryan's. Bryan struggled but it was no use.  
  
He finally bit down on the mans tongue. This sent the man into an outrage. He stood where he was frozen in fear in what the man was about to do.  
  
"You piece of fuck" he heard the man say, and then he felt the mans foot make contact with his groin. He fell down on the ground in pain. He heard the man laugh. "You deserve it!" the man spat.  
  
Bryan screamed as the man kicked him repeatedly. He felt as surge of pain shoot through his body, as a few of his ribs broke.  
  
He let the tears stream down his face in pain. The man lifted Bryan drawing back his fist and bringing it to Bryan's face. He continued this till Bryan fell limp in his arms. He dropped Bryan giving him one last kick that was followed by a loud snap.  
  
"There's a slight problem," said Judy, "we only have twenty million."  
  
"But I though-"but Voltaire was interrupted by Judy. "Well you thought wrong. I'm sorry but that's all we can pay." She looked away.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Boris suddenly; "I have an idea. What not ask the Mejestics for help? Their billionaire's right?"  
  
Judy nodded and smiled hopefully. "Yes" she said, "I'll have my assistant call them right over so we can discuss it."  
  
"Us? Go to America? But why?" asked Johnny. "Because" answered Robert, "the BBA said it is an emergency and we have to be there immediately. Were leaving tonight." "But Robert" whined Johnny. "No buts" said Robert giving Johnny a glare that said 'drop it.'  
  
And with that the European team boarded the plane.  
  
"There on their way" said Judy. "That's great!" shouted Boris. Thinking that they would see Bryan soon. Soon they would all be at the abbey training. Tala flirting with Bryan as usual and Bryan not even noticing the effection his teammate held for him.  
  
Yes, thought Boris they would soon be together. But his thoughts were interrupted by Voltaire who came in with a glum expression. "Another tape came," he said indicating the tape in his hand. 


	3. Chapter Three

Again, thanks for all the reviews I already have the next chapter typed out and I'm out of torture ideas. Please tell me some torture ideas. I asked my friend and they gave me the most disturbing torture ideas. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friends great, great, great, great grandfather named King. Now on with the story, oh yeah, Brent sucks and he's yaoi .(don't ask I wanted my revenge for him spreading remours about me)  
  
"Where the hell are Boris and Voltaire!" shouted Tala to the guard.  
  
"Went down to America," the guard replied in a gruff voice.  
  
"What do you mean gone to America?" Tala asked starting to calm down.  
  
"Said something about Bryan, said he was missing or some what not, he went down to the BBA I think."  
  
"Bryan? What happened to Bryan? Please tell me." The guard looked at him annoyed. "I don't have all day. And whatever happened to Bryan is none of your business."  
  
"None of my business?" exclaimed Tala; "he's my teammate!"  
  
"Listen," the guard said loosing his temper, "I hear there are copies of what happened in Voltaire's office, go check out what happened for yourself."  
  
Tala looked at the guard curiously. "Copies? Copies of what?"  
  
"Go bug someone else," the guard said glaring at Tala.  
  
Tala seeing that the guard would not change his mind went to go see his teammates and see if any of them had the nerve to sneak into Voltaire's office.  
  
"Into Voltaire's office? Are you mad? Do you have any idea what Voltaire would do to us if he ever found out?" Ian said.  
  
"I know the risk Ian but there's something up and I want to know what. Plus Bryan is are teammate," he added trying to guilt his teammates.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala, but there is to much at risk," said Ian.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Ian on this one. Sorry Tala, but if we were caught think about what could happen. We could even be kicked out of the abbey," Spencer said.  
  
Tala glared at them. But he knew the risk was indeed very high. He turned away heading towards Voltaire's office.  
  
He was on his own he thought. But it did not bother him one bit. If it would get Bryan back he would do it.  
  
He came to the large door. His hand shaky, but it managed to turn the knob on the door.  
  
He gulped and stepped into the huge office. He looked around nervously as if Voltaire would appear suddenly with his angry eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" he could hear Voltaire demand in his head.  
  
He took another step in and saw the three tapes on Voltaire's desk. He rushed foreword and grabbed the tapes quickly.  
  
He got out of the office as fast as he could. He sighed relieved once he closed the large door. He had gotten the tapes.  
  
The tapes that would answer his unanswered questions about Bryan. And why the guards and Boris and Voltaire were acting so strangely.  
  
Another thing that he wondered about was that recently the security had been booted up. They weren't even aloud to go outside without someone or after dark.  
  
Then he realized something he had no VCR. Oh, how could he have been so stupid? He looked at the door.  
  
There was a VCR and a TV in there where he could watch the tapes. He slowly entered the room. He saw the TV infront of Voltaire's large desk. He walked over it to it and put the first tape in. he was shocked but quickly put in the other tapes.  
  
Once he had finished all the tapes. He felt himself grow so angry that he felt he could kill the black haired man right here and then if he had been present.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt tears stream from his blue eyes. That man had hurt Bryan so much.  
  
He new Bryan would never be the same. That man had raped him and beaten him. How could someone be so cruel he wondered.  
  
He felt a sense of determination build up inside him. He would go to America and hunt down this horrible man.  
  
He left Voltaire's office. He went to his cell and dug his hand under his lumpy bed. He found his hidden stash of money that was to be only used for emergency.  
  
He walked swiftly out of the doors. "Where are you going?" demanded the guard. "To practice" Tala lied. The guard nodded.  
  
"Don't be to late," he warned but Tala didn't hear him because he had already started to walk down the busy streets of Russia.  
  
After an hour of walking he found himself infront of the large airport. He could see planes landing and taking off all around him. He looked at the cash in his hand hoping it would be enough for a plane ticket.  
  
He entered the airport. He looked around him. People of all different cultures walked the hallways talking in different languages.  
  
They pointed their fingers at different boarding stations to lost tourist. Tala suddenly felt incredibly worried.  
  
This was only his second time only on a plane, and the first time he was only four.  
  
He walked up to a desk where he imagined he could purchase the ticket. "End of the line!" he heard an angry man's voice say. "Hey no cuts" he heard an annoyed women's voice call at him.  
  
He turned around panicking. He saw a long line. "Sorry" he said quickly. "Damn teenagers, think their so hot and that they can just cut in line whenever they want," Tala heard someone say. He stepped in at the end of the long line.  
  
After hours of waiting and listening to a group of women talking about their teenage kids, Tala came to the front of the line.  
  
He saw an available desk at the far end. He ran to it and was welcomed by a brightful young women with a smile that could brighten anyone's day.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked. "May I please have a ticket to America?" Tala asked nervously. "Why, of coarse," she said smiling brightly. "Just fill out this form," she said handing him a redrastration form. He nodded and filled it out.  
  
"That will be nine hundred," she said once Tala had filled out the form and she had checked it to be sure that he filled the form out correctly.  
  
Tala handed her the money. "Do you have any luggage?" Tala shook his head no. She looked shocked for a moment but she followed it with a smile. "Now here's your ticket," she said handing him the ticket.  
  
"Don't loose it," she warned. Tala shoved the ticket in his pocket. He, with a little help from some people, found his station ten minutes before the plane took off.  
  
He sat down in his seat and rested his head on the firm seat falling into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Uhh, this chapter sucks so much. Well at least I think it does. Anyway, my reviews were all screwed up and so was my document manager. So if anyone out there has anymore torture ideas please tell me them or tell me the same one I don't care. So anyway thanks to all my reviewers *hands out Tala plushies* oh and Roll throw him off a building that was hilarious. I laughed my head off. Anyway on with the chapter, oh and if there are any spelling errors tell me them in a review.  
  
Bryan groaned. Every part of his body ached. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill the man that had put him in all the pain he was in. But instead, he lay there motionless. Staring at the white wall with peelings of old paint on it.  
  
Bryan's eyes were dull with dark circles under them. His hair was messy sticking out in every direction. His face was black and blue and his lip was cut.  
  
The man, that horrid man came into his view. He noticed the man was holding something. He didn't know what it was but it was black and looked sorta like a very thick string. The man bent over staring at Bryan with a smile on his thin lips.  
  
Bryan felt woozy, what could possibly make the man happy. The only thing that made the man happy was seeing Bryan in pain.  
  
The man, started lifting Bryan's ripped shirt. Bryan did not reject. He just sat there, he did not dare be defiant fore he feared the power the man held over him.  
  
The man could easily rape; beat, torture or even kill him. There was nothing or no one that could save him. The man had the power and Bryan could not do anything to do to change that.  
  
Bryan was pushed onto his stomach, he cried out. The pain was horrid because of the ribs he had broken. He looked over to see what the man had planned and then he realized what the man held in his hand. A whip. Bryan gulped preparing himself.  
  
The man brought the whip down to Bryan's bare back receiving a scream from Bryan. The man laughed and repeated the whipping. He kept doing this till Bryan lay still his back covered in long, deep gashes.  
  
Why weren't they saving him he wondered. Why were they letting the man do all these cruel things to him?  
  
Did they care or was he like Kai, just a puppet in their sick little game to take over the world. If he was then maybe he would never get out of this run down apartment.  
  
The thought of being here forever, away from Tala and the rest of his team brought tears to his eyes. Trapped, that was what he was. He was weak and starting to get sick. While his kidnapper was tall and skinny with strong arms. He was being punished he thought.  
  
Punished by God for all the mean things he did. Like when he attacked Ray. But that wasn't his fault, if he hadn't obeyed Voltaire he would be punished, and that was something that no boy from the abbey wanted to happen to them.  
  
For once in his life he began to pray. Pray that God would forgive him and that he would soon be out of this terrible place full of agony.  
  
He turned and saw the man leaving with the tape in his hand. The tape, the tapes, they were all horrible things for Bryan to think about. Each one brought pain to him. Each one caused tears to tinkle down his cheeks.  
  
That man, had tooken away his innocence and not just be raping him by beating him as well. And then there was the whipping.  
  
It was so painful, it still was. The gashes were still fresh in his skin. And he was sure they would make scars on his back. There was blood almost everywhere on his body. His hair was red and sticky. It sorta made him think of Tala.  
  
Did he know? Did Tala know? And if he did, did he care or was Bryan just a teammate to him? All these questions made Bryan's head spin. He felt dizzy so he rolled himself onto his side and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Voltaire and Boris had both watched the video of Bryan being whipped. They didn't look as shocked as they should've been though they had actually adjusted to the mans cruelty. They were more worried. Bryan had looked different in this video.  
  
He was starting to get sick. Real sick and they had to get him out of there as soon as possible. Plus, Bryan had lost a lot of blood.  
  
More then someone his age should loose. Boris raised from his chair. "I'm going to see Robert," he said leaving. Robert had arrived earlier with his team. They had been told of what was happening and what they had to do.  
  
They were also given the tapes including the most recent tape of the whipping. Boris got in the elevator and waited till he was on the fourth floor where the Mejestics were staying. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for the door to open.  
  
Johnny, a red head like Tala opened the door. "What do you want?" Johnny snarled. "Have you made a decision yet?"  
  
Johnny nodded yes. "We'll help you but at a price," said Johnny. Boris looked at him quite shocked. "But what do we possibly have that you don't?" "We want you to shut down the abbey." Boris looked at him again with the same look of shock.  
  
"Shut us down," he said shaking his head. He was about to reject when Bryan's sick face flashed before his eyes. "Isn't there anything else we could do, why shut down the abbey?"  
  
Johnny looked at him angrily. "I've seen what your organization does to bladers. You turn them into emotionless bladers and I don't like it."  
  
"We'll shut down once we have Bryan back." Johnny nodded and Boris left.  
  
Voltaire looked at the angry red head. "Why didn't you tell me Voltaire?" shouted Tala.  
  
Voltaire rubbed his forehead. "I never had time Tala, please don't make the situation harder then it already is."  
  
"Did you get any more tapes?" Voltaire nodded. "Let me see it!" demanded Tala. Voltaire through the tape to Tala.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered before walking off. He was surprised when he opened the door and bumped into the Bladebreakers.  
  
"What are you doing her?' snarled Kai. "Look Kai," said Kenny. "He has something in his hand."  
  
They looked at Tala's hand that contained the tape. "Give it," ordered Kai.  
  
"No, you don't understand," said Tala hugging the tape to his chest. Kai easily grabbed the tape from Tala's embrace. "No!" cried Tala trying to grab the tape back from Kai but it was no use.  
  
Tala looked at his shoes sadly then turned his gaze upward to the five teens. "Please you can't see that tape."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kai.  
  
"It's personal."  
  
"Personal? How the hell is it personal?" demanded Kai.  
  
"It just is," said Tala quickly, a little to quickly. "I'll check this out," Kai said and left with his teammates. Tala looked as they left. He had failed. Failed Bryan. Now they would know, know the horror that descended on Bryan.  
  
They were bound to find out sooner or later thought Tala hopefully. And maybe Bryan wouldn't mind, would he? Hell yeah, Bryan would mind. Tala looked at the hallway where the Bladebreakers had left.  
  
It was too late to do anything. Tala left feeling miserable with himself. He entered the main lobby and saw Enrique flirting with some blond. Tala looked shocked for a moment. What was Enrique from the Mejestics doing here?  
  
Enrique spotted him and started to run over. "Sorry about Bryan," he said. Tala nodded sadly. "Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Tala.  
  
"I'm not sure to be honest. He looked pretty sick in the last video," Enrique admitted honestly. "I never watched the last video. What was on it?"  
  
Enrique shifted uncomfortably. "He well...um, he was whipped."  
  
"Whipped? How bad was it?" Enrique looked at him a little nervous. "Pretty bad," he finally managed, "there was a lot of blood."  
  
Tala heart sank. The Bladebreakers were gonna see Bryan be whipped. How would they react?  
  
Meanwhile in the Bladebreakers suite, Kai sat on the king-sized bed waiting for the tape to rewind. "What do you think is on the tape?" asked Tyson.  
  
Kai grunted. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, maybe it's like a secret thingy with Biovolt," said Max. They raised their eyebrows at him. Thinking that maybe Max was right. They all stared at the tape as it stopped rewinding. Kai took the remote and pressed the play button.  
  
The screen flashed on and the first thing they saw was Bryan lying on his back with his eyes closed.  
  
"That's Bryan!" exclaimed Tyson. They watched as a tall lanky figure came into view towering over Bryan. Bryan's eyes were now open staring blankly at the man.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned there gaze to the mans hand that held a whip. They watched mouths agape as the man lifted Bryan's top. They looked shocked not because the man was lifting Bryan's top.  
  
It was what was under the top; large bruises covered his chest. They saw the man roll Bryan onto his stomach and a cry was heard from Bryan which also startled them. They shifted uncomfortably as the man brought the whip down to Bryan's bare back.  
  
Bryan screamed and they saw the man laugh. After about six hits they saw tears falling from his empty eyes. The blood, Bryan's blood was everywhere. The man got up and left after a while. They saw Bryan lay there motionless with silent tears falling down the side of his cheeks. The screen went black.  
  
"Who the hell was that man and what just happened?" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
They all looked at each other not knowing how to answer it.  
  
Tala was having a conversation with Enrique about what was happening and how him and there team was gonna provide the money.  
  
When suddenly, the main lobby doors were opened and a couple walked in. a women, with long violet hair clung to her husband's arm with tears in her matching violet eyes. Her husband wore a stern expression and had his violet hair brushed back. A girl followed into the through the main lobby doors.  
  
Tala imagined her to be their daughter fore she ran up to them and trailed about a meter away from their heels. Tala looked at the girl; she was rather short and looked to be around the age of seventeen.  
  
She had her mother's violet hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and down her back.  
  
She looked like her mother, with the same soft features. Tala and Enrique turned their gazes to their side as the man stood at the counter. Tala and Enrique were leaning on that very counter like a meter away.(this part was poorly written I know but I don't know how to word it)  
  
The man at the cashier, looked up from the papers he been reading. "Hello," said the husband "We're here to see Mr.Dickenson. Were Bryan Falcov's parents."  
  
The ending sounded so lame to me. And I got bored near the end and I just wanted to finish the scene with the Bladebreakers and Bryan's parents. I feel this chapter sucked but I don't care. I had to redew this cause my first attempt at this chapter was really bad cause I chose a bad torture idea. 


	5. Chapter Five

This chapter is so wrong. Just wanted to say that. I can't believe I wrote this. But oh well. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I might not update in a while cause I'm going to Toronto and I'm not sure if my aunt has a computer. Again there will be a lemon scene in this chapter. There will be a warning though. Keep the torture ideas coming!  
  
Dried blood covered where Bryan lay on his side, he felt a presence behind him and saw that man. The man smiled his eyes having a different look in them as he smiled.  
  
The man took a step closer and stared down at Bryan. Bryan looked up at the man slightly confused. "Hello Bryan," the man said cheerfully still smiling with his strange eyes.  
  
He remembered that look from somewhere but from where? Then he remembered, that was the look of longing. The man looked over the many scabs on Bryan back that had just started to heal.  
  
The man traced his finger over Bryan's back and Bryan flinched slightly causing the man to giggle like schoolgirl.  
  
The man lifted Bryan in his arms. Bryan nearly screamed as the man made contact with his back. "Please no," cried Bryan as he saw that the man was bringing him to his room to do certain things.  
  
The man lay Bryan down on his back. Bryan's back started to numb so that the pain was not as excruciating as before. The man slowly removed Bryan's pants with his boxers soon following.  
  
(LEMON!)  
  
"Please, no." cried Bryan again but the man brought his lips to Bryan's inserting his tongue. Bryan squirmed as the man brought his hand down to his exposed private parts. "Has anyone ever touched you like this beside me?" the man asked.  
  
Bryan shook his head no. "Well good," the man said smiling as Bryan squirmed even more as he held the boy's length tighter. He started to massage it. Tears fell from Bryan's eyes and he bit his lower lip.  
  
Bryan let out a groan feeling quite ashamed of himself as he felt himself grow hard under the mans touches. The man began to lick down the boy's chest and he finally made his way to Bryan's length. Bryan groaned again. The man smiled and once he thought it was time he opened up Bryan's legs.  
  
Bryan looked up at the man with sad eyes. The man felt a sense of pity for the boy but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Trust me you'll really like it this time not like the last time," the man said and began to enter the boy without even preparing him. Bryan screamed as the man thrust himself into Bryan quickly.  
  
Bryan sobbed but the man just ignored it and thrust inside the boy again.  
  
"Please," begged Bryan. "Just stop. Please just stop." The man looked down at him. "But were having fun aren't we?" he said as he stroked the sweat off Bryan's pale face. "No. You're having fun," said Bryan.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" the man shouted and entered the boy farther in him then before. Way farther. Bryan screamed shaking his head back and fourth. The man finally stopped using every bit of mercy to get up and look down at Bryan in disgust as the violet haired teen sobbed harder then he had in his whole life.  
  
(NO MORE LEMON WAS'NT THAT WRONG?!)  
  
The man looked down at Bryan's nude frame, which shook violently as he sobbed. The man started to get angry and annoyed with the crying. "Shut up!" the man shouted.  
  
Bryan stopped and lay still as he stared at the man. "You can't kill me, Biovolt is going to give you that damn money then I'll be free and I'll have you arrested and you can see what it's like to feel misery." Bryan screamed at the man.  
  
"Is that so," the man said as he smiled slyly and took a seat beside the teen. "Then why haven't they sent the money yet?" the man smiled as Bryan's eyes stared at the bed covers with tears in his eyes.  
  
"No one cares about you. Your nothing to anyone, if you were then wouldn't they get you out of here the first day you were kidnapped?"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Screamed Bryan putting his hands over his head and crying again. "Why should I? You not man enough to handle the truth? You know everyone in the world hates you? They hate you for what you did to Ray. And from what I hear Tala and Ray had something going on.  
  
So," the man drawled smiling cruelly. "Tala must hate you fore what you did to Ray."  
  
"That's not true! Kai was with Ray!" screamed Bryan. "Well, I guess Ray was cheating on Kai. I saw your little red head friend making out with Ray right before the match."  
  
"You're lying," Bryan growled. "You're just a liar. A fucking liar."  
  
"You dare use such language on me?" the man shouted. "What you gonna do," teased Bryan. "Rape me? Beat me? Whip me? Well guess what, I don't care anymore I just don't care!" shouted Bryan his face full of rage as he glared at the black-haired man.  
  
The man pushed him off the bed. He lifted Bryan up by his hand and returned the glare. He dropped Bryan again and towered over him like a skyscraper does as it looked down at the people pass by it.  
  
"We'll see how much you care," said the man and placed his foot over Bryan's fingers. Bryan screamed as the man put his full wait on the hand and started to move his foot around. Crunching was heard and so were Bryan's screams.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The man looked over at the door and turned his gaze back to the violet-haired russian who rolled around grasping his broken hand.  
  
Fear came over the mans dark eyes as he franticly looked around the room to hide the demolition boy. He quickly grabbed the boy and pushed him into a closet.  
  
"Make a sound and I'll make the first few days of our fun look like a picnic," warned the man his eyes merely slits and with that he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Come on," Bryan heard a women's voice call angrily. Bryan heard the door creak open. "It's about time," he heard the women's voice say. He heard the door creep open.  
  
"You haven't seem me lately or have called me. So tell me, what's up?" she asked. "I've been very busy," Bryan heard the man reply quickly.  
  
"And look at your house! It's a total mess!" Bryan heard the women say. "Let me think," the women said and paused for a moment then continued. "I'll help you clean! I'll go get the broom," the women said and Bryan heard her walk towards the closet.  
  
She opened the closet doors and looked down at the demolition boy shocked. Bryan looked up at her. She was really pale, just like Bryan. And she had blond hair that was streaks with electric blue. Her eyes were pink and cat like.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked and then she turned her gaze to his body and the many beating marks that covered him and then to his hand that he held.  
  
"Oh my God," she said and stepped back. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked. "That so called man you were talking to did this to me. He has kidnapped me and has beaten or rape me on a daily basis." Bryan said.  
  
The girl looked at him shocked. "No.he wouldn't do that," the women said and shook her head.  
  
"It's true," said Bryan firmly. "What you think I did this to myself?"  
  
"But why," she said with a scared expression on her face then in a swift movement she was thrown to the ground and the black-haired man looked down at her with a knife in one hand.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Bryan but it was to late. He took his free hand and lifted her by her hair; he placed the knife to her throat and smirked as he heard her whimper. "Come with me or die," he commanded and he pulled her into one of the rooms that Bryan had never entered.  
  
Bryan closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his face. It was all too much for him. That women had been his only chance to escape from the man's evil grip.  
  
And now she was going to die, Bryan did not have to hear her screams of agony to know she was going to die. He just had that feeling.  
  
Ever since he was a kid only bad things had happened to him. He sighed and saw the man come out of the room with a few scratches across his face and arms. He was covered in blood, some his and some hers.  
  
He shook his head and looked at Bryan who looked with his empty eyes at the man. "So, you have a girlfriend."  
  
The man growled. "Had being the key word. She's dead now because of you." The man waited for a second for Bryan to break out sobbing or to at least look shocked. But no emotion came across the russians face.  
  
He kept his face emotionless and stared at the man intently. "It's your lost," Bryan said. "What? What do you mean it's my loss? She could have rescued you. She was an innocent person who died because of you!" the man shouted.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one covered in blood am I? I wasn't the one he dug a knife threw her heart. And by the sounds of it she liked you. You guys could've gotten married, but you killed her. And she could've been the one and only for you. Now, you may have the destiny of living alone with no one beside you as you go to sleep at night. No one to kiss good night and look at as the them as the sun shines upon their face."  
  
Bryan studied the mans features. It was shock that the man wore as he looked at him. Bryan continued. "Now whenever you fall asleep at night there will be no one to hold onto. Instead of thoughts of hopes of the future, you will have doubts and sadness as you try to survive with yourself. Because," Bryan paused.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself. And when you die, the sorrow will not end fore you'll be in the pits of hell being tortured by your own loneliness," Bryan said and closed his eyes. The man looked at him in utter shock.  
  
The man did not know how to respond at Bryan's harsh words. The man walked up to Bryan. Bryan looked up calmly. The man grabbed a chunk of Bryan's hair. Bryan let out a soft cry and was thrown into the very room where that women had died.  
  
He saw her body. She was naked covered in blood. The worst of it was her chest, from her throat to just below her belly button below was ripped open and organs spewed out from it. Bryan covered his mouth and turned his head away from the revolting sight. He threw up and looked at the women again. He got closer to her and studied her emotionless face.  
  
Her eyes were open and lifeless; her once shiny sparkle she had in her eyes was gone. Bryan noticed a necklace around her neck. The words Jessica were written out in gold hanging from the golden chain.  
  
"Jessica," he said aloud as he traced his fingers along the golden chain. He soon found himself removing the necklace and gripping it tightly in his hand.  
  
He was still naked so he had nowhere to hide it except in his hand. The room made him feel sick for it smelled of blood and urine. Why it smelled of urine was beyond Bryan. He saw the door open and the man came in.  
  
The man looked over at Jessica, smiling proudly of his work. "Bryan Falcov," he said as if in a trance. "I remember the day you were born. You were so small."  
  
Bryan looked at the man confused. "What are you talking about?" Bryan asked. The man shot out of his trance and stared at Bryan shocked.  
  
The man walked up to the confused teen, and smiled slightly. And I mean a real smile. He touched Bryan's cheek and traced it down the side of his face.  
  
"Now your all grown up," mumbled the man. The man suddenly turned angry and kicked Bryan in his already broken ribs. Bryan fell to his side in pain. The pain was horrid and without realizing it he began to cry.  
  
The man looked down and shook his head and lifted the boy in his arms carrying him into his room. Bryan began to shake in horror of what he thought was about to happen. The man looked down and lifted the quilt of the bed over Bryan. He was still naked and was shivering.  
  
The man looked at the clothes Bryan usually wore. They were ripped and stained with blood. The man shook his head and gave up leaving the room. Bryan looked at the closed door wondering what was with this strange man but he shook it off and soon fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

Um. I was tired of dark chapters so I sorta made this chapter for fun plus I hate Mariah. I'm basing the daughter slightly on me cause I'm very odd. The reason I haven't been updating was because I was at drama camp. See I'm odd. This chapter was wrote for fun so if it sucks oh well. I'm sorta hyper. On another note can someone give me suitible names for the man and the father. I need one oc okay. just one. So if you don't get picked I'm sorry. Information will be at the end of this chapter and there will be bad scenes with the oc that gets chosen so if that bothers you don't bother submitting. I might not choose the name of your oc cause I already thought of one. So anyways on with the chapter.  
  
Ps: some senteses might not make sense cause I write this really fast.  
  
Bryan sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching his arms out releasing a loud yawn. He heard moaning coming from the living room and the sound of crunching.  
  
Tossing his legs over the side of the bed and walking over to the edge of the door and pearing out he saw the man sprawled out on the couch with a bag of chips on his chest.  
  
A trail of drool escaped is mouth sliding down his chin and dripping into the bags of chips. Bryan turned his gaze to the sound of moaning and saw it was coming from the TV.  
  
Bryan raised his eyebrows seeing that the man was watching some hard core porn. It didn't bother him though and he seemed to actually enjoy it. Bryan heard the sound of loud snoring and smirked tip toeing to the living room and sitting in the chair.  
  
He grabbed an un-opened bag of chips and watched the porn happily.  
  
~on another note~  
  
Mr.Dickenson turned his gaze to the door as it opened and a couple walked in with a teenage girk soon following looking bored.  
  
The women pulled out a tissue blowing her nose. "Your son as you must know by now has been kidnapped." The father nodded.  
  
"The man has demanded a large sum of money. He had been very abusive to your son."  
  
"Oh, how so?" said the father looking interested. There daughter who had been looking at her nails bordly also looked up interested.  
  
"Well your son was raped for one."  
  
"Raped," gasped the mother lookinh horrified. She grabbed the front of her husbands shirt and shaked him. "See this? Our son was raped! See we are cursed!" she cried sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Vera get a grip on yourself." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. Mr.Dickenson looked at the teenage girl who yawned widely then smiled at Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"Nice wheather were having," she said looking out the window. Raindrops were falling hevilly from the skies splattering onto the on the ground.  
  
Mr.Dickenson looked at her again but she had lost interest in him and was now fiddling with a strand of her hair.  
  
Vera(the mother) and the father sat down. The mother let out a few sniffles but held back her sobs. "Please go on."  
  
"He was beaten," Vera let silent tears fall from her eyes. "He was whipped. um. that's it."  
  
"Well yes. I think we should leave now. Vera," the father said.  
  
"Wait you must see these tapes," said Mr.Dickenson said handing them some tapes.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Tapes of what happened to your son."  
  
"You mean you have our son being raped on tape and you expect us to watch it?"  
  
"Well. yes," said Mr.Dickenson uneasily.  
  
"OK, but before I leave I think you're a very sick man to watch this kind of stuff."  
  
The couple left and the teenage girl walked up to Mr.Dickenson kissing him on the cheek then left winking on the way out.  
  
"It seems Bryan isn't the only one in the family to have problems."  
  
Ray looked over to see a girl with violet hair walking toward him. She wore a white shirt with the words geek written on it with a picture on a geek over the words. A blue baseball hat was on her head turned side ways with the words 'Fifty and Nifty' written on it.  
  
She had blue baggy jeans. She stopped in front of him gazing at him intently then flicking him in the forehead bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
Ray gave her an odd look. He had been heading to see Mr.Dickenson to question Mr.Dickenson about Bryan when he ran into the odd girl.  
  
"Your that guy that my brother nearly killed," she said smiling.  
  
"Um. you mean Bryan," ray said looking a little confused. "Yeah that's my insane brother's name you know he was raped and stuff. Mom really mad at that man."  
  
"Your Bryan's sister?" Ray's said looking astounded. "No, I'm his cross dressing brother," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You know you're almost as cute as Bob," she said giving him a sly smile. "Bob? Who's Bob?"  
  
"My eighty five year old boy friend." "Your what?"  
  
"I invented blading you know?"  
  
"You what? No you didn't that's impossible!" She folded her arms under her chest and gave him a sure look.  
  
"I did to and I painted that," she said poiting to a picture of a swan. "With my eyes closed," she added.  
  
Ray walked over to the painting examinging it. "Your name is Mike Guy?"  
  
"That's my painters name. You see I don't like fame that much so I put a different name. What's your name but head?"  
  
"But head? Uh. my name is Ray what's yours?"  
  
"Ellan, and I invented her," she said and pointed to a pink haired girl. "Wait she's ugly."  
  
"Hey Mariah!" shouted Ray waving insanely.  
  
"Who's she?" Mariah said angrily to Ray.  
  
"Her? Oh she's Ella-" but Ray was interrupted by Ellan who wacked Mariah hard in her forehead. "What was that for?" Mariah hissed angrily.  
  
"There was a bug on your fore head," she said. "I invented you!" she said to a complete stranger walking by.  
  
"Do you blade?" said Mariah smiling insanely. "Yeah," she said bordly.  
  
"Then I challenge you to a battle!" Mariah said. "Okay and if I win I get to do your hair and if you win then I'll give you my lucky umbrella."  
  
"Fine," said Mariah then blinked in confusion. Lucky umbrella? Mariah thought stupidly.  
  
~five minutes later~  
  
"Go Galex!"  
  
"Go spinning top of doom!"  
  
the two beyblades circled the dish. "Go rock!" shouted Ellan and threw a rock hitting Mariahs blade stopping it from spinning.  
  
"You cheated!" cried Mariah. "Don't be such a poor sport. Just because I'm a better blader doesn't mean you have to get all huffy."  
  
"But you threw a rock!"  
  
"What rock?" said Ellan and picked up the rock shoving it in her pocket.  
  
"The one in your pocket!" she yelled and attempted to get in her hand in Ellan's pocket only yo get whacked in the head.  
  
"Just because you're a perverted lesbian who steal money from pockets doesn't mean you have to harass me and try and steal my money," said Ellan calmly.  
  
"Nani?! Lesbian!? Let me at her! Let me at her!" screamed Mariah being held back by Ray.  
  
"Your very odd Mariah and I think you should seek help in an insane thingy. Cause I hate to break it to yeah but your clearlly insane and in denial about being a porn attic lesbian."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," roared Mariah. Ellan took one last glance at them then left.  
  
Now it's information time. Okay here it is.  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Age: (has to be at least twenty)  
  
Personality: (might change it slightly)  
  
Appearance:  
  
Wears:  
  
Past:  
  
They won't blade. Sorry and there will be some naughty scenes with the oc you send in. I might take more then one oc though. Kay that's it. But you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Final warning your oc will probably be abused. On another note do you guys hate Ellan. 


End file.
